


Фамилия

by sir_niramas



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Name-Calling, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_niramas/pseuds/sir_niramas
Summary: Как научить президента произносить свою фамилию.
Relationships: Alexei Navalny/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 10





	Фамилия

— Нет, Владимир, так дело не пойдёт, — Алексей нахально-добродушно улыбается, смотрит прямо в глаза мужчине, — я тебя и по имени, и по должности, а ты будто бы и забыл, что у меня хоть фамилия есть.

Владимир морщит лоб, потом моргает, будто бы пытается ускользнуть от неудобного вопроса. Лысина сияет в свете ламп президентского кабинета, Навальному кажется, будто бы он смотрит на местного божка, причём утратившего множество последователей, который доживает последние лета своей эпохи.

— Володь, — мягко, примирительно, — я же знаю, ты приказал Киселёвщине своей меня никак не называть, разве что смутьяном и белоленточником. Но белоленточник Навальный всяко лучше звучит, правда?

Окружающая обстановка совсем не давит, а сам Алексей уже освоился в этом просторном помещении: на тумбе за потайной дверцей лежит шкатулка с письмами, тяжёлые шторы скрывают подоконники, исцарапанные, истёртые, истёршие спину Алексея Анатольевича, ковры чисты как всегда, а за тяжёлой дверью так же тяжело стоять и ждать.

— Глупости ты несёшь, — наконец отвечает Владимир и коротко кашляет, — глу-пос-ти. Ничего я никому не приказывал, а имя мне твоё — как имя любого, по барабану.

Навальный видит плохо скрываемую ложь, щурится, заглядывая старшему, серьезному в лицо. Тот прячет взгляд, переходит от одной бумаги к другой, но потом снова смотрит на глаза противника. Владимир видит острую серо-голубую бездну, узкий зрачок точечкой, морщинки вокруг глаза и нахмуренные брови. Алексей ловит водянистый, пронизывающий синевой взгляд и усмехается.

— И никакие не глупости, — он отводит глаза от лица президента и нащупывает рукой стопку черновиков, вытаскивает лист из середины и просматривает глазами, — вот, деловое письмо первому каналу. Вов, это даже не смешно, я же не Волдеморт, на него даже ты похож больше, чем я.

Молчание в ответ.

— Ну что, говорят, старую собаку новым трюкам не научишь, а я научу. Слова покажу, как выговаривать. Давай, — Алексей подносит палец к губам, указывает, — На-валь-ный. Это просто!

Сдавленный смешок, Путин смотрит на него, как на дурака. Ничего, думает Алексей, это временно, но несколько неудачных попыток не приносят ничего кроме саркастично приподнятой брови и сжатых тонких губ. Навальный облокачивается на стол, наклоняется ближе. «На-валь-ный», — язык совершает три шажка, касаясь зубов, но даже это сравнение с Набоковской Лолитой не пробивает стену холодности за президентским столом.

Алексей встаёт из-за стола, обходит его, наклоняется к обернувшемуся Владимиру и прямо в губы ему шепчет свою фамилию ещё раз.

Камера в кабинете снимает кадр в пять секунд. На экране охраны сменяются картинки: Навальный лицом к лицу с Путиным; Навальный держит Путина за руки, прижавшись к его губам своими; Навальный опускает свои ладони на колени Путина. Навальный встаёт и отворачивается.

Камера никогда не передаст довольный восторженный шёпот президента:

_«Навальный»._


End file.
